Renacimiento
by Txitxas
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la desaparición de Spike, pero los fantasmas del pasado vuelven para atormentar a Faye.


Este fic lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, todos los derechos ce copyrigth pertenecen a sus autores, si hubiera alguno renuncio a ellos. Dicho esto ya os puedo contar esta pequeña historia.  
  
¡¡OOOOPPPPPPSSSSS!! se me olvidaba la dedicatoria. Se lo quiero dedicar a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez me han escrito dándome su apoyo y a todas aquellas a las que les guste mis historias (aunque la verdad no son nada del otro mundo y además yo no valgo como escritor). Que sepáis que va por vosotros.  
  
  
  
RENACIMIENTO  
  
  
  
El puerto comercial estaba saturado como todos los días. Marte estaba prosperando después de la desaparición de la organización de los Dragones Rojos hacía un año largo. Jet tenía aparcada la Bebop en un dique seco efectuando unas reparaciones de mantenimiento mientras Faye le observaba calladamente.  
  
Desde que Spike fuera a enfrentarse al jefe de los Dragones Rojos,Vicious, Faye no había vuelto a ser la misma. Primero pasó por una etapa de gran depresión en la cual, dejó de comer y nada más que hacía que llorar. Gracias a los cuidados de Jet y a ciertos remedios de un curandero amigo de Spike, pudo salir del bache.  
  
Salió del agujero, pero algo se había perdido por el camino. No le interesaba el juego, lo dejó porque decía que le recordaba a Spike -le conocí gracias a un casino- decía y desde entonces no había pisado ninguno de ellos, así como las carreras, las partidas de cartas y demás. Se podía decir que se limitaba a existir esperando la llegada de un final que nunca llegaba aunque lo seguía con ahínco persiguiendo a los peores criminales.  
  
Jet desvió la mirada un momento hacia la mujer que le observaba.  
  
-Faye, no puedes estar así todo el día- dejó una llave para coger otra y apuntar con ella a la mujer -¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por el puerto? puede que te distraiga un poco-.  
  
Faye le miró con indiferencia -está bien-.  
  
Salió de la nave en dirección al puerto mientras Jet la seguía con la mirada. Después volvió a su trabajo murmurando -nunca olvidará a ese hombre...-.  
  
Entre todo el bullicio, decidió entrar en un salón de té. Ya ni siquiera bebía alcohol, así que pidió un taza de té verde con miel a un camarero de espaldas. Después se sentó en la ventana para ver la gente pasar.  
  
-Aquí lo tiene señorita...- le dijo el camarero mientras dejaba la bebida humeante enfrente de ella -perdón ¿espera a alguien?-.  
  
Faye ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada -llevo un año esperando- murmuró.  
  
Llevaría media hora en el local cuando una figura que pasó por delante de ella la llamó la atención. Era un hombre más alto que ella y delgado, estaba tapado con una capa andrajosa de pies a cabeza; pero por un momento pudo ver sus ojos.  
  
Esos ojos tenían un pequeño matiz de color distinto aunque ambos fueran marrones, y el más claro brilló ante una farola como si fuera de cristal. Un impulso la hizo levantarse de la mesa. Antes, cuando el enfrentamiento era reciente, ella creía ver a Spike en cada rincón y cada sombra le recordaba su cara; pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo y creía que lo tenía superado.  
  
Fue a salir del local para no perder la pista cuando el camarero la paró de plano -¿a dónde cree que va? no me ha pagado todavía la consumición- .  
  
Faye se rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó un billete de 100 hurones que lanzó al suelo. El camarero la soltó de inmediato para recoger el billete, y cuando alzó la mirada, la mujer se había largado.  
  
El instinto depredador de Faye la indicó que el sujeto al que seguía no quería ser reconocido ni encontrado. Recorrió las callejuelas hasta que llegó a los arrabales de la ciudad. Ese tipo era muy escurridizo, y por varias veces la hizo dar marcha atrás para retomar las huellas.  
  
-Es muy rápido- pensó Faye después de medio día de seguimiento de sus huellas -pero parece como si quisiera llevarme a un lugar en concreto-.  
  
Un ladrido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Faye giró la cabeza y vio como una sombra cruzaba la calle y se escondía en un callejón. Metió una de sus manos en la chaqueta roja que siempre llevaba como si fuera una señal de luto y apretó la empuñadura de una pistola automática.  
  
Esa sombra salió del callejón con un poco de aprensión hacia la mujer. Era de una estatura corta, pero podía ver que se trataba de un niño que estaba empezando la adolescencia.  
  
Faye endureció la mirada, pero al rato la expresión de su cara cambió hacia el más completo asombro.  
  
-¡¡Edo!! ¿qué haces aquí?-.  
  
La muchacha terminó por acercarse a la claridad y Faye pudo comprobar como su figura se había tornado más femenina y sus maneras se habían calmado un poco. Su cara había perdido parte de esa alegría e inocencia que recordara ella.  
  
-Hola Faye ¿cómo te ha ido?- dijo escuetamente.  
  
Faye se acercó a la muchacha -¡qué sorpresa! ¿qué haces en Marte? la última vez que te vi fue...-.  
  
Edo la cortó con un gesto de la mano a media frase -deja eso, es una parte de mi vida que quisiera olvidar-.  
  
La mujer se quedó cortada ante tal expresión -bueno... ¿qué te parece si vamos a la Bebop? ahora Jet y yo trabajamos juntos como cazarrecompensas- .  
  
Por un momento la vieja expresión de Edo volvió a su cara -¿Todavía estás con Jet?-.  
  
-Sí...- su rostro volvió a ser sombrío -ya sabes... desde lo de Spike y mi vuelta de la memoria...-.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a la Bebop- dijo Edo dando la vuelta -tengo muchas cosas que contaros-.  
  
Volvieron las dos a la hora en la que Jet solía preparar la comida. Desde que Faye había dejado el juego y con las jugosas recompensas de los criminales a los que Faye atrapaba, ahora se podían permitir algunos lujos y comer más decentemente.  
  
-¡Jet! ¡mira lo que traigo!- gritó Faye nada más entrar en la nave.  
  
-¡Espero que no sea otro de esos vagabundos que dicen haber visto a Spike recorriendo las calles de Marte como si nada por un plato de comida!- respondió este desde la cocina.  
  
Faye entró en la cocina arrugando la nariz -¡eres un idiota!- pero al instante sonrió como no había hecho en mucho tiempo -¡hoy ha venido a vernos Edo!-.  
  
La sartén casí se le cayó de la mano y parte del aceite le quemó su mano natural dejando una marca roja en ella -¡aaaayyyyyy!- la metió en el grifo de agua fría -¿qué dices?-.  
  
-Me he encontrado con Edo por la ciudad-.  
  
Jet se olvidó de su quemadura y sacó la cabeza fuera de la cocina. En el salón, estaba sentada una muchacha pelirroja con media melena. Se notaba que era todavía casí una niña, pero sus formas empezaban a resaltarse prometiendo ser una mujer muy bella en el futuro.  
  
-¿Ella es Edo?- preguntó mirando a Faye.  
  
Faye le dio un capón -pues claro que es Edo, bobo. Además, fue ella la que me encontró a mí-.  
  
El hombre salió al salón frotándose la cabeza -¿eres de verdad Edo?- preguntó todavía incrédulo.  
  
La chica le miró y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad como hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Jet la miró de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta -Edo...- murmuró mientras abría los brazos.  
  
Edo se lanzó a los brazos de Jet mientras se reía como una loca y Jet giraba sobre sí mismo una y otra vez. Al cabo de un rato pararon y él la dejó en el suelo.  
  
-¿Cómo has vuelto? ¿dónde has estado? ¡has crecido mucho! ¿y tu padre?- no paraba de hablar Jet.  
  
Edo sonreía sin soltar el brazo de Jet -la verdad es que me ha costado lo mío venir hasta aquí... estuve en la Tierra todo este tiempo... ¿mi padre? está bien, aunque nunca se ocupó de mí, me las pude arreglar como siempre- estás últimas palabras las dijo con un poco de tristeza.  
  
-¿Y Ein?- preguntó Jet mirando alrededor -ese perro no creo que te dejara así como así-.  
  
-Ein murió un día que mi padre estaba borracho y no había nada para comer...-.  
  
Jet la volvió a abrazar tiernamente -bueno... bueno... ya pasó todo- la cogió de la cara la miró a los ojos -ahora estás con nosotros-.  
  
Edo volvió a sonreír -para eso vine hasta aquí. Para estar con vosotros... si me dejáis-.  
  
Faye sonrió -¡claro que puedes quedarte!-.  
  
Jet se la quedó mirando por un momento. Hace un año, Faye no era capaz de mover un dedo por los demás. Hubiera dejado que cualquiera se hubiera muerto de hambre antes que darle cualquier migaja que la sobrara a ella -esta mujer ha cambiado mucho- pensó para sus adentros.  
  
Todos comieron y comprobaron que aunque las maneras de Edo se hubieran suavizado un poco, todavía tenía el mismo apetito de siempre.  
  
-¡Quiero más!- exclamó al terminar su cuarto tazón de arroz.  
  
-Si comes así te vas a poner enferma- dijo Jet mientras la miraba de reojo y la servía otra ración.  
  
-Con tu forma de cocinar, lo que me extraña es que Faye siga todavía viva-.  
  
Terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa. Mientras Jet colocaba todos los cubiertos para lavarlos luego, Edo se acercó a Faye.  
  
-Tengo una noticia que seguro que te va a interesar- dijo en tono de confidencia.  
  
-Si es para una presa, te la puedes guardar; ahora estoy tomando unas vacaciones- respondió Faye.  
  
-No se trata de una presa...- bajó el tono para que Jet no la oyera -...Spike está con vida-.  
  
El cigarrillo que Faye estaba fumando se le cayó al suelo mientras su vista se perdía en el infinito. Durante innumerables noches había soñado con que Spike abría la puerta de su camarote lleno de heridas pero vivo para quedarse con ella.  
  
Negó con la cabeza -Spike está muerto- dijo con convicción -fue tras un sueño y este acabó con él-.  
  
-¡Nooo!- exclamó Edo -Spike está vivito y coleando, aunque después de ese enfrentamiento, no quedó muy bien parado que digamos-.  
  
Faye se giró y cogió a Edo por los hombros -no pienso pasar otra vez por el infierno que aguante en aquella ocasión- dijo con rudeza -enséñame una prueba o vete al diablo-.  
  
Edo la miró a los ojos y sacó una pequeña ficha de casino de entre sus ropas -esta es la ficha a través de la cual los dos os conocisteis-.  
  
Faye observó la ficha entre los dedos de Edo -¡esa ficha la puedes haber cogido de cualquier casino! ¡no significa nada!-.  
  
-¡Pásala a través de un scaner!- exclamó Edo mientras hacía girar la ficha entre sus dedos -podrás comprobar que dentro tiene el programa de pirateo que quería el sujeto aquel y por el que tuviste que pasar unos días en el espacio perdida-.  
  
Jet llegó en ese momento y vio la escena. Faye agarraba fuertemente a Edo y por su expresión parecía que estaba librando una guerra contra sí misma. Edo por su parte la miraba fíjamente sosteniendo una ficha en su mano -¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó.  
  
-¡Jet, trae acá el scaner!- ordenó Faye secamente.  
  
-Pero...-.  
  
-¡¡QUE LO TRAIGAS!!-.  
  
Jet fue en su búsqueda mientras Faye volvía su atención a la chica -si se te ocurre engañarme con estas cosas... desearas haber compartido la suerte de Ein-.  
  
Jet pusó la ficha en la bandeja para su análisis y activó la alimentación. Todos estaban espectantes, hasta Jet, el cual no sabía el por qué de tanta prisa si en teoría estaban de vacaciones.  
  
-¿Qué dice el resultado?- preguntó Faye.  
  
-Esta ficha esconde algo, pero el tiempo ha deteriorado la cubierta, de momento no puedo saber lo que encierra-.  
  
-¿Puede ser el soporte físico de un programa?-.  
  
-Con toda seguridad sí, pero no te puedo de momento decir que programa es-.  
  
Faye se giró hacia Edo -ahora te escucharé, pero no me tienes muy convencida, así que será mejor que tu historia sea convincente-.  
  
Edo pasó a relatarles lo que le había ocurrido desde que abandonara la Bebop en la Tierra. Buscó a su padre y le encontró, pero no resultó ser todo lo maravilloso que creía que sería. Requisó su ordenador y la encerró en la especie de tanqueta que tenían durante días mientras él y su socio remodelaban los mapas. Durante dos meses no vio la luz del sol y comió sólo huevos, unas veces cocidos y otras crudos.  
  
-Un día, mi padre me dejó salir y vio a un hombre que estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa marrón. Tenía una pistola y se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, cualquier movimiento sospechoso era correspondido con un disparo de gran precisión-.  
  
-Capa marrón...- pensó Faye.  
  
-Cuando iba a salir Ein. Mi padre lanzó una piedra contra el forastero, pero al disparar tuvo la mala fortuna de darle, acabando así con él-.  
  
-¡Un momento! antes dijiste que tu padre se emborrachó y que no había nada para comer- objetó Jet.  
  
Una enorme gota cruzó la cabeza de la chica -esto... bueno... sí. Lo que quiero decir es que quedó muy herido y luego mi padre acabó con él...- sonrió.  
  
Faye entrecerró los ojos -¡sigue!-.  
  
-Después les contó como ese hombre la había cuidado durante este tiempo, pero nunca se dejaba ver. Fue cariñoso conmigo y me trató verdaderamente bien. Todo iba así hasta que hace unos días me dijo que debíamos venir a Marte y dejar la Tierra-.  
  
-Montamos en un carguero de mercancias y nos pusimos rumbo a este planeta. Cuando llegamos, me dijo que tenía que irse a hacer unas gestiones. Al bajar del carguero, una corriente de aire le levantó la capa y pude ver que se trataba de Spike. Corrí hacia él y le cogí del brazo para verle mejor la cara-.  
  
-Me dijo que le esperase en la nave, que no iba a tardar mucho. Pero esa ficha se le cayó de su ropa cuando salió. Yo salí a buscarle y me encontré con ella- señaló a Faye.  
  
Jet miraba la reacción de Faye. Durante estos meses había estado a punto de tener graves recaídas en su depresión, pero con la dedicación plena del cazarrecompensas, había superado todo.  
  
Faye por su parte pensaba. Pensaba en la posibildad de que Spike estuviera vivo y eso la alegraba infinítamente; pero también estaba furiosa por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar.  
  
-¡Bien!- dijo al fin poniéndose de pie -me parece Jet que tenemos un trabajo que cumplir-.  
  
En una oscura habitación, Spike meditaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo y el rumbo que los acontecimientos estaban tomando sin quitarse la capa marrón de encima.  
  
-Creo que Faye me ha reconocido antes de tiempo- murmuró -¿no lo crees Ein?-.  
  
Un ladrido contestó a la pregunta. Ein salió de las sombras hacia la ventana y observó al antiguo cazarrecompensas en silencio.  
  
Spike se levantó y se acercó a un espejo. Lentamente se quitó la capa dejando ver una larga y oscura cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro y la parte izquierda de la cara con una terrible quemadura.  
  
-Es demasiado pronto todavía...-.  
  
Al día siguiente, Faye organizó la búsqueda como si del mayor criminal se tratara -si no quiere que lo encuentre sabiendo que está vivo va a tener que esconderse debajo de las piedras-.  
  
Edo se levantó sin grandes aspavientos y totalmente alerta. Jet observó esto -parece que esta chica ha cambiado mucho- pensó, pero no pudo reflexionar mucho porque Faye ya estaba metiendo prisa a todos.  
  
-Jet, date prisa con el desayuno, no tenemos todo el día.Edo, cuentame cuando fue la última vez que le viste-.  
  
Edo la explicó cuando fue la última vez que le vio mientras Jet servía el café con leche del desayuno. Después de beber el café, Faye indicó que ya era hora de ponerse en acción.  
  
-Iré primero a ver a Laughing Bull, antes era muy amigo de Spike y puede que este le haya visitado. Mientras tanto, Jet, puedes ir con Edo a ver que es lo que averiguas-.  
  
Spike paseaba por la calles del casco viejo de la ciudad tapado con su capa. Su deambular le llevó hasta la que era la casa de Julia. Alzó la vista y vio la ventana de su habitación, aquella en la que se encontraron por última vez. Un leve suspiro salió de su labios cuando bajó la cabeza otra vez hacia la calle.  
  
-¡Hola Spike! ¡cuanto tiempo!-.  
  
Spike giró la cabeza y vio a Jet acompañado de Edo -vaya, por fin le trajiste-.  
  
Edo sonrió -¡claro! ¿no me pediste eso?-.  
  
Spike alzó la mano para saludar cuando Jet le cogió fuertemente de los hombros mientras le miraba a los ojos -¿crees que esa es forma de saludar a un camarada después de tanto tiempo?- y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Faye llegó hasta la tienda en medio del desierto de Marte en la cual vivía Laughing Bull con su joven acólito. Entró y una columna de humo oloroso salió por la cortina.  
  
-Esto debería estar más ventilado- comentó al sentarse en frente del viejo.  
  
-Este es el aire puro de las visiones...- contestó el chamán.  
  
-Y lo peor para los pulmones- le cortó la mujer -vayamos al grano ¿sabes en dónde se encuentra Spike?-.  
  
Laughing Bull cogió un puñado de polvos de una bolsa de cuero que tenía al lado y los lanzó hacia las brasas de la hoguera. Una fugaz llamarada de color verde fue apagada por el puñado de arena que arrojó su alumno dejando volar algunas de las chispas. Una de ellas especialmente brillante subió más que las demás para después bajar lentamente. Una corriente de aire sopló de repente haciendo que esa ascua saliera por entre las pieles que tapaban la entrada perdiéndose de vista.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo viejo?- preguntó Faye cuando la chispa desapareció.  
  
-La estrella de Spike no ha muerto. Sólo ha cambiado de constelación y ha perdido brillo...-.  
  
Faye arrugó la nariz por un momento.  
  
-...Podrás encontrarlo cuando tu corazón quiera encontrarlo-.  
  
Faye salió de la tienda tosiendo -¿por qué será que todos los hombres son idiotas? como si no quisiera encontrarlo... no sé cómo se me ha ocurrido venir a preguntar aquí-.  
  
Se acercó hasta su nave y encendió los motores -espero que Jet haya tenido más suerte que yo-.  
  
En la Bebop, Jet hablaba con Edo en un tono muy bajo cuando Faye llegó.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! ¿alguna pista?-.  
  
Jet se sobresaltó un poco -no, ninguna pista sobre su paradero... pero hemos encontrado esto- la enseñó una holofotografía.  
  
Faye la tomó y la abrió. Se trataba de Spike diciendo a la persona que lo observaba los verdaderos motivos por los que fue a salvar a Julia y se enfrentó a los Dragones Rojos.  
  
-...Salvaré a Julia de todos ellos para poder yo descansar en paz. Hasta que ella no esté a salvo, me siento obligado a protegerla por todo lo que la hice pasar junto con Vicious. Cuando cumpla esto, me sentiré al final en libertad para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma hacia una sóla persona si es que ella me acepta. Jet, viejo amigo, seguro que tú ya sabes de quién hablo, así que por favor cuida de ella hasta que regrese-.  
  
Faye dejó cuidadosamente la holofoto en la mesa y dirigió una fría mirada a Jet -me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo... ¿por qué no me has dicho nunca nada sobre esto?-.  
  
Jet se levantó del sofá -¡no te equivoques! ¡lo acabo de encontrar en el camarote de Spike! no sabía nada de esto-.  
  
Edo decidió intervenir -sí Spike estuviera vivo... ¿te quedarías con él? o es que sólo quieres encontrarlo por cabezonería-.  
  
Faye se sentó en las escaleras del comedor -la verdad es que ahora estoy bastante confundida... ha pasado más de un año desde que fue a ese estúpido duelo... no lo sé-.  
  
Jet se levantó y se acercó hasta ella -esas no son todas las noticias que tenemos... hay alguien que nos puede llevar hasta él-.  
  
Faye le miró con los ojos muy abiertos -¡¿de verdad?!-.  
  
-Sí, pero antes pide una entrevista porque no se fía. Todavía quedan sujetos que quieren vengarse de él por lo que hizo con los Dragones Rojos-.  
  
Faye se levantó -¡de acuerdo! concierta esa entrevista para mañana-.  
  
Jet se acercó al videoteléfono y marcó un número. Faye levantó la cabeza para intentar ver por encima del hombro de Jet. No pudo ver nada porque Edo se interpuso entre ellos.  
  
-No deberías ser tan curiosa- la dijo señalándola con el dedo -esa es una costumbre muy fea-.  
  
Iba a replicar a la chica cuando Jet cortó la transmisión -muy bien, la cita es para mañana a las 08:00 de la mañana. Me ha dicho que seas puntual-.  
  
-¿Vosotros no venís?-.  
  
-Una de sus condiciones es que vayas sola al encuentro-.  
  
Faye se acercó al sofá y se hecho todo lo larga que era -de acuerdo... por cierto ¿qué hay de cena?-.  
  
El contenido de una lata de comida para perros cayó pesadamente a un plato. Un gruñido de queja se oyó en la habitación.  
  
-No te quejes Ein- dijo Spike -por lo menos tú vas a cenar-.  
  
El perro se lanzó hacia el plato y comenzo a devorar su contenido con ansia. El ex-cazarrecompensas sonrió -parece que al fin y al cabo no te importa mucho lo que sea-.  
  
Se levantó y tiró la lata en un cubo en un rincón de la habitación. Luego se acercó hasta la cama y se tumbó todo lo largo que era. Miraba fijamente al techo mientras se pasaba una mano por las cicatrices de la cara. Con la mano libre alcanzó un espejo y se lo puso enfrente para ver su reflejo.  
  
Observó cada milímetro de esas cicatrices. Su aspecto daban la sensación que se habían producido por profundas heridas. Se las volvió a palpar antes de dejar de nuevo el espejo en la mesilla de la cabecera de su cama.  
  
-Será mejor que duerma un poco, puede que mañana ocurra algo interesante-.  
  
Eran las 08:00 de la mañana. Una vieja mansión en las afueras de la ciudad era el punto de encuentro. Faye se acercó a la verja de la entrada, todo tenía un aspecto cuidado, pero se notaba que la lluvia ácida y los rigores del clima de Marte había hecho mella en las piedras importadas de la Tierra para su construcción.  
  
-Esto no es normal...- pensó Faye -...me esperaba a un muerto de hambre-.  
  
Entró lentamente hasta la puerta principal. Llamó pero nadie salió a abrirla. La empujó suavemente y asomó la cabeza dentró -¡hooooola! ¿hay alguien aquí?-.  
  
El vestíbulo estaba vació y no se veía ningún adorno por ninguna parte. Todas las ventanas estaban con cristales negros y opacos que impedían que la luz entrara al interior. Faye entró con cautela cuando una luz en el centro del vestíbulo se encendió, dejando ver una mesa y dos sillas en los extremos más alejados.  
  
-Por favor, siéntese en la silla de su derecha srta Vallantine- dijo una voz mecánica.  
  
Faye se acercó a la mesa y se sentó cautelosamente en la silla de la derecha tal y como se lo habían indicado. De repente, la luz dismunuyó hasta que el otro extremo quedó a oscuras.  
  
Faye escuchó un sonido como el de unos pasos acercándose hasta el otro extremo y sentándose en la silla. Las luces se acabaron por apagarse quedando todo a oscuras. Al poco y cuando los ojos de Faye se estaban acostumbrando a las penumbras, un potente foco se encendió en el otro extremo de la mesa recortando la figura de su interlocutor.  
  
-¡Ya está bien de jueguecitos!- exclamó Faye.  
  
-Como quiera- la contestó la voz metálica -perdone todas estas... digamos molestias, pero son una medida de seguridad muy provechosa se lo aseguro...-.  
  
-Sabe dónde se encuentra Spike ¿no?- cortó Faye -¡dígamelo!-.  
  
La voz metálica pareció reírse -¿cuales son los motivos por los que le busca?-.  
  
-Son motivos totalmente personales-.  
  
-Perdone que la diga- replicó la voz -pero hasta el desear matar a alguien es personal-.  
  
Faye titubeó un poco -digamos que soy una vieja amiga que quiere volver a verle-.  
  
-Los amigos pueden cambiar de parecer-.  
  
-¡Oiga! ¿con quién se cree que está hablando? nunca traicionaría a Spike-.  
  
-Supongamos que la ofrezco 30 millones de hurones por acabar con él- un maletín fue arrastrado hasta el alcance de su mano y se abrió mostrando la cantidad de dinero-.  
  
Faye observó el dinero y luego desvió la mirada hasta el otro extremo -nunca le cambiaría por dinero...-.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera para pagar sus deudas?-.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no juego, ya lo dejé-.  
  
En ese momento, la maleta desapareció como por arte de magia.  
  
-Muy bien...- explicó la voz -...de momento va bien-.  
  
Faye entrecerró los ojos -se parece a una prueba...- pensó -...pues si es una prueba, la pienso pasar-.  
  
-¿Por qué piensa que Spike hizo creer a todo el mundo que había muerto?-.  
  
Se quedó un poco perpleja por la pregunta bajando la cabeza -la verdad es...-.  
  
-¿Sí...?-.  
  
Levantó la mirada -...que fue por Julia-.  
  
Una risa irónica recorrió todo el vestíbulo -¿de verdad piensa que fue por ella?-.  
  
-Bueno...- de repente se acordó de la holofotografía -...puede que lo haya hecho para proteger a alguien más-.  
  
La voz se volvió seria de repente -¿le guarda rencor?-.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! ¡me ha hecho pasar por todo un calvario desde que desapareció!- exclamó furiosa.  
  
De repente se levantó y desenfundó su arma apuntando al foco que estaba detrás de la figura y disparó. El sonido de cristales rotos siguió al del disparo. La mujer comenzó a jadear con el arma en la mano.  
  
Una luz general se encendió y Faye pudo ver a su interlocutor. Este seguía sentado en la misma posición sin inmutarse por el disparo. Llevaba una capa de color marrón que ocultaba las facciones de la cara a los ojos de los demás.  
  
Faye le apuntó -¡ahora vas a decirme dónde puedo encontrarle!-.  
  
El hombre no se inmutó -¿todavía le quieres?-.  
  
Faye cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas salieron de ellos -¡¡Sí!! ¡maldita sea todavía le quiero más que a mi alma!- levantó la pistola y comenzó a disparar al techo de la misma manera que hace un año.  
  
Cuando vació el cargador, cayó de rodillas mientras seguía llorando y bajó su arma. El hombre no se movió de su sitio ni hizo un movimiento.  
  
-Dime dónde está...- logró decir entre el llanto -¡dímelo!-.  
  
El hombre se levantó y se acercó hasta la mujer -puede que lo que veas no te guste de él-.  
  
-No me importa si puedo estar a su lado...-.  
  
-Puede que sea peligroso...- la voz metálica se había apagado y estaba hablando con su voz natural.  
  
Faye dejó de llorar -esa voz...-.  
  
Levantó la vista para observar al hombre que estaba a su lado -esa voz...- volvió a murmurar.  
  
-Perdoname- volvió a decir el hombre mientras la capa corría hasta caer en el suelo.  
  
Faye se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con el brazo. No se podía creer que allí estuviera. Se levantó del suelo y observó la cara del hombre.  
  
-Spike ¿qué te han hecho?- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por las terribles cicatrices que le deformaban toda la cara.  
  
Spike bajó la mirada -fue una pelea muy difícil y salí malherido... los cirujanos me han dicho que es imposible reconstruirla-.  
  
Faye se llevó las manos a los labios mientras Spike se separaba de ella un poco.  
  
-¿Crees que podrás quererme de esta forma?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Faye había idealizado a Spike en el año en el que se le dio por muerto. Ahora que veía su rostro deformado por las heridas, se encontraba indecisa. No es el encuentro que ella siempre había soñado. Por un resquició de su memoria, las palabras del viejo chamán resonaron en su cabeza -"Podrás encontrarlo cuando tu corazón quiera encontrarlo"-.  
  
Se acercó a Spike y le cogió de las manos. Este se la quedó mirando espectante de lo que pudiera ocurrir en esos minutos, puesto que de ello dependía su vuelta a la vida. Ella sonrió y con ternura le dio un beso en la parte de su cara quemada.  
  
-Yo te quiero de cualquier forma-.  
  
Spike sonrió -quería estar seguro de que tú me querías...-.  
  
Dio un paso atrás y con una mano tiró de una parte de la tremenda cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara. Con la otra se cogió de lo que parecía ser un colgajo de mejilla y tiró también.  
  
Faye se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Spike se quedó con las dos cicatrices en las manos y su cara volvía a ser la de siempre.  
  
-Pero... ¿a qué...?- balbuceó ella.  
  
-Quería pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, pero primero debía estar seguro de que tú me querías a mí y no a un fantasma-.  
  
-Y todo este tiempo...-.  
  
-Todo este tiempo fue necesario para que las cosas se calmaran y no poneros en peligro ni a Jet ni a ti...-.  
  
Una puerta se abrió y de ella entraron Edo y Jet -pero después de tanto tiempo, Spike no estaba seguro de que todavía le quisieras o que hubieras encontrado a otra persona-.  
  
-Así que Spike me buscó en la Tierra para pedirme ayuda con su plan- dijo Edo.  
  
-Pero la ficha...- dijo Faye.  
  
-¿La ficha?- preguntó Edo -sólo tiene un pequeño programa para evitar que se hagan duplicados y estafas. Pero la idea fue de él-.  
  
Una serie de ladridos se escucharon. Edo volvió la cabeza y se agachó -¡¡Ein!! ¡cuanto te he hechado de menos!-.  
  
El perro corrió hacia la muchacha y saltó a sus brazos. Edo lo cogió y mientras evitaba con la cabeza que el perro la lamiera la cara, con el otro brazo, señaló a Faye -mira Ein, es Faye-.  
  
Ein la miró por un momento y luego volvió a Edo. Esta lo dejó en el suelo y se acercó hasta Faye para susurrarla en el oído -todavía se acuerda de cuando te comiste su comida-.  
  
Faye se puso roja -¿cómo lo habrá sabido?- pensó para sí misma.  
  
-¡Bueno! ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿qué os parece si vamos a cenar fuera?- exclamó Jet.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero si paga Spike- dijo Faye.  
  
Spike levantó una ceja mientras la miraba de reojo -ya empezamos- suspiró.  
  
-Tienes muchas deudas conmigo...- dijo Faye cogiendo el brazo de Spike -...y toda una vida para pagar-.  
  
Todos sonrieron, pero Spike miró hacia el techo y se llevó una mano hasta la frente mientras una gota le recorría la cabeza -la verdad es que resulta caro volver a vivir-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
¿Os ha gustado? espero que sí. Por mi parte me ha costado dios y esfuerzo el acabarlo, pero me parece que ha quedado bien. Bueno, no quiero ser pesado con todo esto, así que si tenéis algún comentario, me lo mandáis a redskinhead@latinmail.com y como siempre contestaré a todo lo que me llegué (e incluso prometo no enfadarme si a alguien no le gusta ^^U). 


End file.
